Cielo de cristal
by Schala S
Summary: Comenzar una nueva relación no es fácil, más cuando la anterior fue tan única y duradera. Más, sobre todo, cuando el amor resulta ser de naturaleza tan diferente. Tratándose de Marron, Trunks sólo puede pensar en una cosa llegado el momento de avanzar con su vínculo: merecerla, algo imposible ante tan maravillosa mujer. One shot! Trunks x Marron


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **CIELO DE CRISTAL**

* * *

—un reencuentro—

* * *

 **«¿Sabes lo que es sufrir mientras se está con una mujer? Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta, parece tan buena, que te desgarra como si fueras una porción de seda, y cada golpe, cada desgarro te quema como el fuego… ¡Ah, esa perfección, cuando uno estalla, cuando uno realmente estalla…!».**

(D. H. Lawrence, _Mujeres enamoradas_ )

* * *

—Te escribí una carta —dijo ella, sonrojada.

—¿Una carta?

—Sí…

—¿Y cuándo me la darás?

Marron tenía el sobre en el bolsillo. Lo sacó lentamente, más por timidez innata que por buscar suspenso. Le dio el sobre a Trunks y se sonrió como una niña. Trunks sintió que el corazón se le ablandaba por el simple, sublime, acto de contemplarla. Era un lobo y ella un cordero, pero al mismo tiempo era al revés.

Miró el sobre: rosa, como ella. Delante decía «Trunks» y, junto al nombre y en tinta rosa, había un corazón.

—Linda… —murmuró enternecido.

Marron se bajó de la nave justo después. La vio voltear al llegar a la puerta de su edificio, voltear para nada más que mirarlo por última vez. Cuando se marchó, Trunks dejó los ojos en la puerta, absorto en esa última imagen al repetirse y rebobinar, la de ella rosada como una flor al despedirse.

Qué locura todo lo que vivía últimamente con ella, sentirse un vampiro ante un cuello, ser algo tan terrenal, tan mundano en comparación a esa dulce flor.

Marron era arte. Era perfecta.

Su relación con Mai había terminado hacía año y medio; difícil había sido aceptar la muerte de lo que habían sido durante tantos años, desde la infancia más pura. El sentimiento se había extinguido, habían fallado al vínculo que sostenían, y así como alguna vez le había pasado a su madre, el primer amor se le había ido sin más.

Mai era una mujer impresionante y no tenía explicación la falla que entre los dos se había producido. Tal vez, se había tratado del desgaste de la convivencia desde niños, o bien de esas dos vidas de ella en oposición a la única vida de él. No hubo un porqué concreto; sucedió, murieron, lo hicieron juntos al desconectarse sus manos por el trecho de la vida, al apuntar sus direcciones a destinos distintos.

Ya tenía veintitrés años. En la actualidad, Trunks se veía a sí mismo en la situación opuesta y con la mujer opuesta: Marron lo hacía sentir diferente. No sólo era ella todo lo que Mai no y viceversa, pues ellas eran el cielo y la tierra, sino que, además, la relación en sí era lo opuesto, los besos, las caricias, ¡todo!, la mirada de ella y su propio reflejo en los ojos de ella. Todo era diferente, sobre todo sus sentimientos.

Por Mai había sentido risas, vida, juventud; Mai lo hacía sentir niño y protegido, sensaciones que nadie jamás le había contagiado. Con ella, se sentía inexperto y torpe, también un depravado ante el pudor que tan innato era en Mai. Se reía de todo con ella, hasta del color del cielo, y se soñaba riendo con ella y de la mano con ella hasta el final. Con Marron, por su parte, era diferente, pues tenía la sensación constante de estar sucio, hundido en la más profunda oscuridad. Se sentía adulto, terrenal; Marron era un punto de luz reinando en el cielo, un ángel asexuado e inalcanzable, perteneciente a otra realidad, intangible.

Trunks, ante tanto, no era más que un monstruo. Y qué bendecido se sentía, pese a serlo, de tenerla a ella junto a él.

Marron incluso lo excitaba de otra manera. Con Mai, el sexo era esa eterna fantasía de saberla mayor y saberse un muchachito, la idea más prohibida unida al concepto de protección, ser para ella lo más preciado de la Tierra y sentirla exactamente lo mismo. Mai era esa guerrera que siempre tenía el rifle en mano, lista para defenderlo de todo; lo hacía sentir frágil y eso lo seducía hasta lo más insospechable, hasta el límite más inmundo de su sádico impulso saiyajin. Mai doblegaba al guerrero y lo hacía feliz al hacerlo sentir débil, pequeño, un niño perverso y ocurrente ante la más pudorosa sensualidad.

Marron le daba ganas de corromper.

Marron, tan blanca que enceguecía, le excitaba lo más violento e irracional, lo más grotesco. Cualquier analogía parecida a la de un cazador y su presa servía dada la exageración de su sentir. ¿Pero por qué tan así, tan exagerado todo lo que ella le generaba? Aún no habían intimado; sus roces, en seis meses de relación, se habían limitado a sesiones de besos y más besos que nunca parecían —no eran— suficientes.

Sabía que ella era virgen por la honesta inexperiencia que denotaban sus manos al recorrerlo, algo que él era capaz de notarle con la experiencia suficiente que creía tener para tales menesteres, y era por su virginidad que no podía hacerlo, dar el paso, pedirlo, provocarlo, pues si lo hacía, si la tenía desnuda debajo de él, ella sería capaz de sumirlo en lo más hondo de su inmundicia, tanto, tanto, que nada más que arruinarla podría. ¡Ah, de sólo pensarla…! Estaba listo entre sus piernas, lo cual le daba la pauta de cuán enfermo estaba. Desearla así no era normal.

Tenía que reprimirse un poco más.

Respiró profundo; se percató de que seguía en el mismo lugar, estacionado ante la puerta donde Marron vivía con sus padres desde hacía años, cuando Krilin se había unido a la policía. Debía irse; no podía arrancar: el aroma de Marron, dulce y blanca como un ángel hecho de pétalos, imperaba en la nave y lo erizaba de sólo percibirlo. Se mordió el labio con la única intención de castigar su inmundicia al arrancar. Ni el cigarro que prendió lo calmó.

Quería más que amarla; la quería merecer.

Conduciendo por las calles de la Capital del Oeste, se sintió un monstruo aún más grotesco del que era en sus más irracionales fantasías. Ella era más de lo que su inmundicia podía pretender. ¡Era más, mucho más! Y aunque tenía que ser sincero y admitir que ya no podía aguantar más, sabía que no estaba listo para pedírselo. No: aún no podía pedirle consumar con su monstruosidad la dulce relación que tenían hasta el momento, esa relación de salidas, charlas, besos e inocencia que de tanta paz lo llenaban.

Frenó junto a la acera sin tener ni la más remota idea de cuál era la calle en la que estaba. Supo que si no hablaba con alguien iba a explotar, demasiado desesperado se hallaba ya, ¿pero quién podía ser el indicado para algo que de por sí era complicado de asimilar en su propio interior?

Sus padres, Goten, Gohan, quien fuera; ¡nadie era acorde a lo que ansiaba expresar! No, ni Goten, pues lo avergonzaba decirle cosas así, admitirle que temía arruinar. ¡Lo avergonzaba a él, un desvergonzado! No, no podía. Como cuando alguien desea hacer algo pero no se atreve, pues no tiene idea de con qué se encontrará; era esa misma sensación, exactamente esa: temía a la respuesta que otro le pudiera dar a su monstruosidad.

La luz proveniente de la electricidad de la calle alumbró, encima del tablero de conductor, el sobre que Marron le había dado. Trunks lo tomó deseando poder reprimirse, salvarse mediante la ternura que ese sobre sin duda contenía. Nadie más que ella, sabía, podía inspirarle la paz que necesitaba en ese instante. Comenzó a leer sin más, feliz por tenerla aun cuando sintiera que nunca se la merecería lo suficiente.

Algo ligeramente distinto a lo que había imaginado de parte de Marron se presentó:

* * *

Eres todo cuanto pude soñar.

Al que quiero reflejar.

Al que siempre quiero cuidar.

Eres aquel a quien quiero enseñarle cómo volver a amar.

Con mi amor, eres a quien quiero amar.

* * *

Trunks se sonrió como un niño pequeño. Las palabras de Marron eran la cosa más dulce del maldito mundo, la representación exacta de lo que Marron era, una niña dulce y peculiar a la que nada ni nadie merecía manchar. Era una niña eterna y distinta que encarnaba día a día en una inmensa mujer, una a la que era demasiado fácil amar. ¿Pero por qué le decía que iba a enseñarle a volver a amar, si él ya estaba en jaque? Marron se infravaloraba.

Lo difícil, con ella, era contenerse.

Se percató de que la carta seguía al voltear el papel para guardarlo en el sobre. El texto era de otra clase, tenía otro formato, no el de la idea de poema.

* * *

Trunks, sé que has pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, que separarte de ella fue doloroso para ti. Sé que tienes presiones en el trabajo y el estrés no te deja dormir algunas noches. Sé que tienes días malos, que fumas mucho cuando estás nervioso, pero también sé que eres una gran persona y que significas demasiado para mí. Por eso, quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, que confío en ti, que no tengo dudas de ningún tipo.

Quiero que seas tú.

* * *

—Oh, no…

* * *

Quiero que seas tú quien esté junto a mí, el que me diga lo que no sé y me ayude a conocerme más. Sé que no debo depender de un hombre para ello, pero muchas veces me cuesta aceptar muchas cosas, soltarme, no temer. Soy miedosa, Trunks, y ya no quiero serlo más, ni contigo ni con nada.

Te pido ayuda, nada más.

Quiero que me enseñes a amarte y aprender para poder enseñarte también. Quiero que te dejes llevar, que confíes en mí y que ya no pensemos más en nada ni en nadie, en ningún pasado que pueda dolernos aún.

Nunca tocamos este tema y llevamos seis meses juntos; nada dijimos al respecto, salvo los «mejor me voy» tuyos cuando un beso de despedida se pone demasiado intenso. No sé si es normal o no esperar tanto, quiero creer que depende de cada uno, pero sé que me has respetado, porque lo sentí cada vez. Sé que debería hablarte de esto en persona, también, y que soy torpe en exceso, por eso uso una carta, pero entiéndeme, por favor: soy demasiado tímida para esto.

Si no quieres, esperaré.

* * *

—Debería ser yo quien dijera eso…

* * *

Cuando lo desees, yo también lo haré. Sé que es difícil, así que no te preocupes: cuando tú estés listo estará bien.

A veces me retas por ser insegura y yo te reto por ser frío y silencioso para algunas cosas. No diré nada que exprese inseguridad, porque quiero confiar. Sé que me amas y sabes que te amo, que estar contigo es un sueño hecho realidad. Sólo quisiera poder expresártelo de la mejor manera posible.

Quiero hacerte el amor, Trunks.

Con todo mi amor, quiero.

Marron.

* * *

Jadeó: estaba excitado. Cerró los ojos por un instante, dejándose llevar por las palabras leídas, aquellas que se repetían y repetían en su mente con esa voz tan dulce, con ese tono tan angelical. La vio junto a él, desnuda debajo de él, y al verse sobre ella le tembló el cuerpo entero.

La mera idea de ser el primero lo excitaba como a un monstruo y lo enternecía como a un niño. La excitación era tanta que le dolía, le daba pinchazos que vibraban hasta el núcleo de su propia humanidad. La culpa lo ponía cada vez peor.

La imagen lo iba a matar.

Condujo a gran velocidad. Al llegar a la Corporación Cápsula, en la intimidad de su cuarto, se desvistió con urgencia. La cama lo tentó, la mano derecha le temblaba por las ganas, pero la ducha ganó. Helada, el agua lo curó.

Temblando por el frío, sentado al borde de la cama y envuelto en una toalla, se culpó: había deseado tocarse imaginando todo lo que quería que sucediera, cada pose, cada sensación. Ella le había pedido de la manera más dulce que hicieran el amor y él había plasmado con perversión la fantasía más sucia y pornográfica.

No se la iba a merecer nunca.

Los sentimientos tan dulcemente expresados, el amor, el agradecimiento, el respeto: nunca. Tenerla junto a él en la cama, virgen y dispuesta a hacerlo por primera vez con él y con alguien en sí era algo que jamás se iba a merecer. No había en la Tierra ni en los doce universos manera, método, de merecerse semejante acto de felicidad.

Cerró los ojos odiando la excitación que ni el agua helada le había arrebatado, odiando la mundanidad expuesta, desnuda, ante la divinidad asexuada de Marron, a quien juró ver dentro de sus párpados, convertida en aquella única existencia que tenía la capacidad de mirar. Como estar ante el cielo en medio de la nada, sin pasado, sin futuro; como estar ante un cielo que, aunque pareciera de cristal por la fragilidad innata que transmitía, tuviera tal majestuosidad que nada ni nadie pudiera vencerlo. Eso era Marron; él era el cristal ante ella.

Inútil, superfluo, insuficiente. Ante Marron, era nada.

Intentó tranquilizarse al estirarse en la cama, al taparse y sentir el calor que las cobijas transmitían. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, pero él no conseguía dormir porque no conseguía dejar de pensar. Giró de un lado de al otro, se destapó y volvió a taparse.

¿Debía aceptar?

Era halagador que ella hubiera pensado en él para algo tan importante, una escena inolvidable para cualquier persona, sobre todo para la clase de persona que veía en Marron, una mujer encantadora y de sentimientos nobles atrapada en una joven que nunca parecería mayor de quince años. Alguien como ella merecía recordar luz, amor, ternura, tantas cosas que él, si era sincero consigo mismo, no se sentía capacitado de brindar.

Era estúpida su manera de pensar: nadie merecía recordar oscuridad en tan importante momento, no sólo Marron no lo hacía, pero él seguía teniendo veintitrés años y llevando una vida despreocupada; seguía siendo inmaduro, una persona que no comprendía del todo la idea de esfuerzo, pues era fuerte por herencia paterna, era inteligente por herencia materna y la fortuna siempre le había asegurado la existencia. Había mucho que no comprendía de la vida, aunque sin saberlo también poseía una empatía diferente que le permitía compensar la inmadurez con una serie de sentimientos que no tenía modo de fingir.

Pero se seguía sintiendo monstruoso.

Apenado, pues recordar a Mai siempre sería lindo pero triste a la vez debido al vínculo que había muerto sin que nada hubieran podido hacer, recordó la primera vez de los dos. Tenían dieciséis; era fin de semana y sus padres estaban fuera de casa, así como sus abuelos, mientras que Pilaf y Shuu se habían dormido luego de una maratón del aburridísimo universo cinematográfico de los superhéroes estrella de cierta casa editorial. Trunks había invitado a Mai a su cuarto, había puesto seguro a la puerta y había llevado a Mai a la cama. Después, la torpeza: se habían desnudado bajo las sábanas, uno a espaldas del otro, y se habían acercado poco a poco, tímidamente. Había durado tres minutos, como mucho. Un desastre, en definitiva, pero así había tenido que ser ya que ninguno de los dos había comprendido qué diablos hacer. Se habían dejado llevar no sin antes usar el buscador de Internet en la laptop para entender cómo poner adecuadamente la protección, una tontería sin dudas, porque en el paquete siempre venían las instrucciones. ¡Ni se le había ocurrido mirar el interior! Había sido un absurdo hermoso, inolvidable sobre todo por la inocencia de los dos al expresar la más honesta realidad. Nada de flores y perfección; había sido hermosamente horrible.

Con el correr de los años, habían adquirido la experiencia indicada, aunque la parte de probar cosas nuevas había sido un poco difícil con Mai: ella era muy conservadora para la imaginación infinita de él, que más de una vez se había sentido frustrado por no poder probar cosas que le daban curiosidad y ganas. Al pensarlo, se reprochó como cada vez: ¿por qué no se había esforzado más por encontrar un equilibrio con ella en vez de ponerse tan pesado al insistir? Con eso y con mucho más. Hubieran tenido que encontrar el consenso, él para respetar los límites de ella y ella para dejarse llevar por lo menos un poquito más. ¡Tampoco se trataba de que le hubiera pedido uno de esos fetiches imposibles de confesar!

* * *

—Lamento muchísimo que esto termine así, niño.

* * *

Se limpió la única lágrima que el recuerdo le había hecho derramar.

La había amado con locura, de una manera distinta aunque igual de poderosa al amor que sentía por Marron. No había estado con otra mujer que no fuera ella, es decir que llevaba año y medio sin sexo. Se sentía frustrado y con ganas.

¿Acaso era él quien no estaba listo?

El móvil lo distrajo: Marron le había mandado un mensaje por el chat. Más nervioso de lo que se reconocía, leyó el mensaje en la vista previa que le mostraba la pantalla: «¿Leíste mi carta? Perdón por preguntar».

Abrió la aplicación. «Te amo» fue su respuesta.

Marron contestó apenas unos segundos después. «Yo también», dijo. Luego, el siguiente mensaje demoró un minuto. ¿Estaría escribiendo algo extenso o estaría luchando contra la timidez? Trunks supo que la segunda suposición era la correcta al ver que el mensaje sólo tenía un reglón:

«Siento mucho preguntar, pero es que es muy importante para mí».

A lo mejor, se dijo, otras personas, dentro de una relación, se ofenderían por la honestidad brutal de Marron, que aunque tímida siempre decía todo lo que sentía, pero él no era de esos; él, si algo amaba de su relación con ella, era que las cosas eran lo que eran sin más, sin convencionalismos, inseguridades o espejismos a la vista. Admiraba eso de ella, que siempre parecía estar desnuda, en toda situación.

—Soy un hijo de puta…. —se reprochó masajeándose las sienes por la voluptuosidad que se le pintaba otra vez en la mente.

«Me encanta que me lo preguntes, Marron», respondió.

Otra vez, Marron demoró un minuto entero en escribir una sola oración. «¿Qué opinas?», preguntó. Trunks quiso decirle que no podía, que no estaba listo, que tenía terror de cosas que ni siquiera comprendía, pero era torpe con las chicas, lo había sido desde que a Mai le gustaba su yo futuro y él no sabía qué más hacer para llamar su atención; era torpe incluso pese a lo que Goten siempre le decía, que tenía la mitad de la batalla ganada con todas las que él quisiera sólo por tener los ojos que tenía. No era lo debidamente reflexivo cuando de ellas se trataba.

«¿Te puedo llamar?», le preguntó. Marron le dijo que sí un segundo después.

Se odió por impulsivo. ¿Y entonces qué le diría? Furioso consigo mismo pero obsesionado con la idea de hablar con ella y escuchar de su voz ese tan hermoso pedido, llamó.

—Trunks… —susurró ella al contestar.

Éste entendió que la responsabilidad de ser el primero para ella era demasiado grande para él, que probablemente no merecía ser quien lo hiciera, que Marron merecía un chico más dulce, más delicado. Se la imaginó con Goten y se sonrojó como un crío. ¡Eso sí que no!

—¿Me escuchas? —preguntó Marron al no recibir respuesta.

—Sí —respondió él, tenso—. Lo siento.

Se produjo un silencio que Marron rellenó con una agitación.

—Oye… —farfulló. Trunks juró verla sonrojada pese a que esa no era una video-llamada—. ¿Qué…?

Trunks tragó saliva. Era obvio qué iba a preguntar ella. Él ya había leído la carta, así que sólo quedaba una cosa por decir, lo más importante de todas las cosas que él había dicho alguna vez en el seno de esa relación.

¿Quería hacer el amor con ella?

¿ _Podía_ hacer el amor con ella?

—Bueno, verás… —Trunks miró el techo con el pánico pintado en la cara, seguro de que debía rechazar el pedido pero incapaz de herirla con ello, pero incapaz de tenerla junto a él sabiendo que ella estaba lista para dar el gran paso, expresarle lo que sentía de tan íntimo modo, hacerlo con él—. ¡…Quiero, Marron! Quiero hacerlo, lo haremos, ¿cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?

Largó el aire contenido estrujándose el cabello con una mano. ¡Había dicho todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera debido! Iba a lastimarla, no era el indicado y la amaba tanto con ternura como con obscenidad, y la idea de entrar en ella y moverse en ella y que fuera ella quien lo recibiera lo sedujo de tal modo que la lengua se le soltó, como si la seducción hubiera tenido en él los efectos del alcohol:

—Me muero de ganas, Marron. Desde el primer día, desde el primer segundo en que me confesaste lo que sentías me he muerto de ganas de… —Se golpeó la frente en reproche por su violenta confesión—. ¡Ah, diablos! Siento mucho mi sinceridad.

—Yo… —la escuchó susurrar. Hasta la voz lo excitaba, dulce y tímida, tan sonrojada la voz como el rostro que le soñaba debajo, encima, delante de él—. Trunks, y-yo también, desde el primer día…

La confesión lo desconcertó. ¿Ella también…? Anulado por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin analizar ni comprender nada de lo que sucedía, siguió:

—¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo? ¿Cuándo puedes?

—Eh… El fin de semana próximo mis padres estarán fuera de la ciudad. Podrías… venir aquí. ¿O prefieres que sea en otro lugar?

—Otro lugar. Para no alejarnos mucho, podemos ir a las afueras con una casa-cápsula. Te sentirás más cómoda y yo también. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo…

—Si quieres, cenamos antes. Te llevaré a donde más te guste. ¡Yo invito!

—O… yo puedo cocinar para los dos.

—Oh, ¡me encantaría!, pero prefiero que estés relajada, que no te tomes esas molestias.

—N-No es molestia, Trunks. Además, no me gusta que siempre invites tú…

Trunks se sonrió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo, si ella desbordaba tanta dulzura?

—Si quieres, mejor, pedimos algo. Nada más, algo tranquilo para que tú estés tranquila —dijo él entonces, acelerado.

Quien estaba más nervioso de los dos no era ella, era él.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí —dijo Marron con tanta ternura que Trunks juró verse en el suelo, clavado; que juró verla volar por los cielos.

—¿A las siete está bien? Este sábado —concluyó él haciendo la cuenta de cuánto faltaba. Tres días más. Tres.

—Sí, Trunks. G-Gracias…

—A ti…

Ella le deseó buenas noches y cortó. Al abandonar el teléfono en la mesa de luz, el mundo entero pareció desplomarse en la cabeza de Trunks. Era todo lo que había deseado, acostarse con ella, pero era todo para lo cual aún no estaba listo.

¿Cómo se iba a controlar con ella?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el trabajo, no vio nada de lo que firmó ni escuchó nada de lo que le dijeron; estaba en otro planeta luchando una cruenta batalla consigo mismo. En su primera vez no se había sentido así, no había tenido tiempo; las ganas habían triunfado. Pero Marron no era Mai y no le provocaba lo mismo que Mai. Las ganas eran salvajes y el amor infinito, eso y más era lo que Marron le hacía sentir, un amor más adulto y visceral que el que había sentido por Mai.

Pero ganaban los nervios.

Aunque creía entender el porqué de ese inusitado triunfo, no lo hacía, no del todo, y no comprender era lo que lo sumía en tal contradicción.

Reflexionar no era un arte que dominara, era demasiado caprichoso e impulsivo para ello, pero la dificultad empezaba a pesar en exceso, a arruinarle todo, a ponerle en peligro la relación que tanto le había costado iniciar.

Recordó: llevaba solo unos seis o siete meses y pasaba por una etapa en la cual ninguna mujer le provocaba ninguna clase de interés, ni amoroso ni carnal, ninguno. Marron y él, parte de la misma familia aun cuando no hubiera sangre en común, pues los Guerreros Z no precisaban de la sangre para saberse unidos, estaban viéndose un poco más seguido que de costumbre gracias a las clases de Geografía que Marron le daba a Bra. Su latosa hermanita era el mismísimo diablo, pero Marron sabía exactamente cómo mantenerla atenta. Como la enseñanza era la profesión de la cual quería vivir y tenía excelentes calificaciones en sus estudios, su mamá le había dado esa oportunidad.

Los jueves, Marron debía llegar a las ocho de la noche a un curso de idiomas que estaba tomando extracurricularmente. Trunks, que llegaba a las siete y cuarto a la casa, comenzó a alcanzarla luego de que Bra se lo ordenara cual princesa al súbdito: ¡lleva a Marron a su clase, sabandija! ¡No te cuesta nada!

Increíble que tuviera que agradecérselo a su hermana.

Marron era muy tímida, sacarle conversación era difícil al principio, pero con la radio de fondo Trunks lo logró: cada jueves, la llevaba a su clase en un viaje de media hora y hablaban de los estudios de ella, del trabajo de él, de mil tonteras. Ella lo hacía relajar con su amena personalidad, lo sumergía en una sensación de paz que bien precisaba él luego de un día agotador de trabajo. Era muy madura para su edad, aunque tímida, y eso permitía cierta seriedad en las conversaciones, una sinceridad mayor que la que él solía tener con las demás personas. Hasta que llegó el punto en el cual él no podía soportar que no fuera jueves, por lo cual empezó a alcanzarla a su casa los martes también, en un viaje más corto que disfrutaba hasta lo imposible. Hasta que una canción sonó un día cualquiera y rieron al escucharse cantarla a la par.

—Es mi favorita —había dicho él.

—Y la mía —había respondido ella.

Quedó mirarse: Marron le encantaba. Su compañía era grata, sus modos dulces, y su belleza era tanta que, por primera vez, mirándola a los ojos en un semáforo rojo, se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba. Natural había sido besarla por un momento, con las bocinas de los otros autos furiosas alrededor de los dos por el semáforo ya en verde. La soltó, aceleró nervioso; Marron suspiró a su lado.

En el auto imperaba la emoción.

—Siempre… me has gustado.

Trunks no sacó los ojos del camino, no pudo.

—¿«Siempre»…?

—Desde niña.

Un nuevo semáforo rojo. Trunks la besó nuevamente, temblando, conteniéndose, pues la pasión desmedida ya latía dentro de él, lo había hecho desde antes, desde el primer día, sólo que él no había sido capaz de notarlo.

—También me gustas, Marron.

Salidas, cenas, cine, cosas cursis, hasta no concebirse lejos de ella nunca más, hasta darse cuenta de que podía imaginarse a su lado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Había dudado mucho, no era fácil para él, pero había decidido intentarlo y eso era lo importante. Cuando le dijo sus sentimientos a Marron, ella lloró en sus brazos.

El resto era historia.

Marron era tan preciosa que desearla había sido inevitable. La había deseado desde la primera vez que estuvo a solas en el auto con ella, sentarla encima de sus piernas, moverla sobre él, besarle el escote, succionarle la piel. Había querido desde siempre, pero se dijo que esta vez debía hacerlo bien, que debía ser paciente y no cometer los mismos errores. Debía esperarla y que ella decidiera, debía respetar sus tiempos.

Y qué difícil besarla, mientras.

La besaba poco. Marron juzgaba eso como un signo de frialdad que él no negaba tener, pero en verdad se trataba de otra cosa, de no soportar besarla por la magnitud de su deseo. Cada vez que estaba a solas con ella en su auto, se imaginaba que la subía a sus piernas, que la besaba entre los pechos, que la poseía como un ente diabólico. Al principio no daba importancia, hasta que se le empezó a tornar incontrolable, hasta que sus manos ya no consolaban nada. Al sentir la dificultad de respetarla había comenzado a infravalorarse.

¿Cómo iba a merecerla si apenas toleraba tocarla?

Los días pasaron, entonces. Más documentos sin leer se firmaron, más de un regaño de su madre recibió, pero llegó el sábado y nada más importó.

Lo planeó todo, preparó la casa-cápsula, eligió el lugar ideal, se duchó, se tocó y se odió por ser un cerdo sin sentimientos. Salió de su casa al atardecer para ir por lo único que le faltaba, la protección.

En la farmacia, ante los condones colgando en cajas de los exhibidores, se puso rojo como un crío, no porque le diera pena comprar, sino porque se sentía intimidado por la situación. O quizá sí le daba pena… ¡Ah, ya no entendía nada!

Leyó letrero por letrero: ¿Texturado? ¿Anatómico? ¿Espermicida? ¿Saboriz…? Tragó saliva ante el último, intentando no excitarse con la idea de la dulce boca de Marron encerrándolo. Luego de un suspiro, un recuerdo lo atravesó como un rayo: en esa misma farmacia había comprado condones aquella madrugada de su primera vez, justo antes de encerrarse en el cuarto y luego de insistirle por tres horas a Mai de que fuera ese el día elegido. Mai lo había esperado afuera, sonrojada y negada a ayudarlo a elegir, y él se había llevado los comunes porque no tenía idea de la diferencia entre esos y los demás. Ya entendía más del tema, pues un día había tenido la ocurrencia de comprar una caja de cada uno, inclusive los que Mai consideraba demasiado «depravados» para su conservadora mentalidad. Habiéndolos probado todos, sabía que los ultra-finos eran sus favoritos y jamás había tenido problemas con ellos. Decidido, acercó una mano a esa caja y la nostalgia lo deprimió.

¿Acaso no estaba listo para hacerlo con Marron porque no había olvidado a Mai?

Había pasado año y medio, llevaba seis meses con Marron. ¿Era posible que aún no la hubiera olvidado? De regreso en su nave, ante el volante y con el motor apagado, Trunks se lo preguntó con honestidad, una más profunda que la que solía tener consigo mismo: ¿seguía amando a Mai al punto de que su dificultad para estar con Marron se debiera a que el sentir anterior aún imperaba? Pero al preguntárselo sólo atinó a lo que más podía ayudarlo aun cuando no lo supiera, imaginarse con Mai de nuevo, en la cama con ella, apasionándose dentro y fuera de ella, y no, porque en esa imagen encontraba belleza, nostalgia, pero no amor. No sentía amor al recordar a Mai, lo cual lo llevó a una gran verdad: le dolía que fuera así.

Lo entristecía no amarla más.

¡Pero claro! Evidente desde el primer instante, la única respuesta que consideraba verdadera de momento: había dejado a Mai atrás y estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma, tal vez excesivamente, a Marron, tanto que no concebía cómo Marron había sido capaz de barrer con tal facilidad la magnitud de los sentires anteriores. Aún quería a Mai y siempre la querría, porque con ella se reía, se divertía, se sentía protegido, y aunque el final le doliera sabía que había sido lo mejor en el mejor momento, cuando los dos sentían el peso del desgaste mal llevado de la relación sobre los hombros, cuando ni uno ni otro era capaz de soportarlo más.

Se sonrió como un tonto al entender que, a lo mejor, el problema era que estaba pensando de más.

Debía ir a buscar a Marron y ya.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Estacionó ante la puerta. Avisó que la esperaba por la aplicación de mensajería y la esperó sin mirar hacia afuera, fingiendo que miraba la pantalla del móvil cuando sólo miraba la nada, en realidad. Cuando ella le golpeó tres veces el vidrio, la vio. Al verla, supo que no se trataba de Mai, tampoco de temer lastimarla por el deseo voraz que ella le inspiraba.

Se trataba de que ella era el cielo, un majestuoso cielo de cristal. Uno que no merecía visitar, pues era más, mucho más de lo que le correspondía dada su inmunda humanidad.

Le abrió la puerta con un simple botón. Cuando ella se sentó junto a él, él no supo qué hacer, qué decir: Marron estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco con puntos rosas que nada más que gritar era posible. Marron era excesiva en encanto y belleza.

En todo, de hecho.

—¿Puedo besarte? —le preguntó él a ella con inusitada timidez.

Marron se sonrió. Adorable.

—Siempre puedes… —le respondió.

Trunks respiró hondo al escucharla: era increíble no sólo el poder que ella tenía sobre él, sino además lo poco consciente que era de ello. Siempre se pensaba como un lobo ante un cordero y viceversa, los dos por igual, pero no, para nada; era al revés.

Era ella la única que, sin importar lo que sucediera, lo tenía a él a su merced.

Trunks buscó contenerse, no lanzarse sobre ella como el lobo que no era, pero al desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad para tener mejor capacidad de movimiento fue como si una fuerza abismal, abrumadora, lo atrajera hacia ella. Terminó besándola con pasión, aprisionándola contra el asiento. La sujetó de la cintura, la apretó, giró la cabeza para hacer del beso un acto más íntimo y perdió toda consciencia de sí mismo al sentir cómo ella lo estrechaba del cuello, del rostro, del cabello, todo con esas manos blancas que parecían plumas y lo manipulaban como a un títere.

Respiraron sobre el otro como nunca antes; era la primera vez que conferían tamaña pasión a sus roces, sin ningún «mejor me voy» como excusa.

Trunks frenó al sentir el ruido de un motor pasándoles por al lado. Se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirar a Marron ni por un segundo: ella lo miraba sencillamente embelesada.

No se merecía, él, esa clase de mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que compremos para cenar? —preguntó sin voz, agitado por el beso que aún pedía renacer.

Marron le respondió en idéntico estado:

—Hice _bentō_ , uno para mí y seis para ti. —Trunks la observó desconcertado. Marron se sonrió sin ocultar la pena que la embargaba—. Estaba muy inquieta —explicó—, hacer _bentō_ siempre me relaja, desde pequeña, cuando se lo preparaba a papá con ayuda de mamá…

Enternecido, Trunks acarició a cada lado de la cintura de Marron, quien lo observó con ojos brillosos.

—Vamos —dijo Trunks al volver a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, dispuesto a arrancar.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Al sur de la Capital del Oeste, más allá del Distrito 10, yacía un humilde bosque que había sobrevivido a la industrialización. Ubicaron la casa-cápsula en el lugar exacto que Trunks había elegido, en una superficie plana donde los árboles abundaban especialmente. Así, estarían escondidos por la naturaleza esa noche, yacerían en lo más recóndito, como un secreto más de la imposible belleza del entorno. Yacerían allí, en esa casa, una con la clásica forma de domo que tanto había caracterizado siempre a la Corporación Cápsula, una de las insignias de sus diseños.

Entraron. Trunks prendió las luces y mostró ante Marron, a quien tenía sujeta de una mano, el espacio que compartirían. Era un pequeño ambiente, nada más. Al fondo, una puerta llevaba al baño; a la derecha, se vislumbraba la sencilla cocina; en el centro, un sofá de tres piezas se encontraba delante de una TV; a la izquierda, una cama para dos con una mesa de luz a cada lado. Las paredes eran grises y los muebles negros, en su mayoría. Las sábanas eran tan blancas como Marron, que para Trunks era y sería siempre angelada, portadora de una belleza tan pura como la del paisaje.

Trunks escuchó a Marron respirar fuerte.

—¿Quieres que comamos ahora? —le preguntó a ella sin exaltarse, siendo al fin el hombre que quería ser, ese que ella merecía, un hombre dulce y atento y maduro y mil cosas más que él no era, en realidad; el hombre que no debía temer de tomar las riendas del placer que, juntos, los dos buscarían experimentar—. ¿O quieres después?

Marron, en un segundo, lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Mejor… —susurró contra él. Temblaba— después… —Y no lo soltó más.

Trunks no había esperado eso: Marron quería hacerlo en ese preciso instante, sin más demoras, tan urgida como él lo estaba animalmente de ella. Afuera anochecía, el cielo se apagaba segundo a segundo, pero adentro había la luz suficiente como para poder verlo todo, como para no perderse nada.

La cama estaba a un metro de los dos; Trunks tragó saliva con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Estás nervioso…?

La pregunta de Marron lo descolocó. Las manos de ella, posadas en su estómago, se movieron de arriba hacia abajo, cariñosas, mientras Trunks juraba ver, en cada rincón del cuarto, cada fantasía reproducida hasta el delirio. Cuando reaccionó, él temblaba; la respiración se le había irregularizado. Una mano de Marron jaló las manos de él para encerrarlas en las de ella.

—Tranquilo, Trunks…

¿Por qué era ella quien lo calmaba a él, si se suponía que debía ser al revés?

—Sé… Trunks, sé que es difícil para ti. —La voz de Marron venía de atrás; parecía provenir del cielo, más bien—. Si quieres que lo dejemos para otro momento te juro que lo entenderé.

Trunks no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Marron le apretó las manos en un gesto de absoluta compasión.

—De verdad —reiteró Marron—: lo entenderé.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres que charlemos primero?

¿Por qué era ella la adulta y él el adolescente? Se dejó llevar por las dulces manos a la cama; se sentó y ella junto a él. Se miró las manos: ella las tenía entre las suyas aún, las acariciaba tiernamente.

—Marron —farfulló mirando las manos, incrédulo por el extraño giro que había dado la situación—. Perdón, no sé qué me pasa, no entiendo. Yo no…

Le bastó escucharse para captar su terror.

—Estás nervioso y es comprensible —explicó ella con voz de madre más que de novia—. Tuviste una relación muy larga y no debe ser fácil para ti estar con otra mujer por primera vez, ¿verdad…? —Sólo al final de la oración Marron dejó ver la esencia que Trunks le conocía, la de la adolescente que era frágil como el cristal pero majestuosa como el cielo.

Trunks la miró tímidamente. Marron lucía calmada, segura de sí misma. Sin dejar de recorrerla con los ojos, habló sin pensar:

—No se trata de Mai. No… —Rio. Marron sonreía, pero no acompañó la risa—. ¿Sabes? No entiendo, no logro entender qué mierda me pasa, por qué diablos me tengo que poner así de nervioso precisamente contigo en el momento más importante. ¡No entiendo! Tengo demasiadas ganas de hacerlo contigo y muchos motivos también, siempre carecí de pudor con esta clase de cosas, siempre fui el de la iniciativa, pero hoy ya no soy yo… Hoy no me siento yo, no me sale ser yo…

No entendía, siquiera, qué se suponía que estaba diciendo. Marron asentía a sus palabras pero él sentía que las decía sin comprenderlas, que no sentía nada de lo que pronunciaba.

—Que no te sientas tú me… me duele, Trunks.

Al escuchar a Marron decir algo semejante, éste se quiso morir.

—Pero me muero por ti —aseguró con la voz tiritando, con la garganta cerrada por una angustia sin forma ni color—. Marron, te amo…

—Pero no te sientes tú junto a mí…

—¡Porque si me permitiera ser yo lo arruinaría todo!

Las palabras lo sorprendieron hasta a él por causa de la brutalidad de lo que expresaron. Vio el ceño fruncido de Marron: no estaba enojada ni tampoco dolida; estaba confundida. No era para menos dado el desorden de lo que él aseveraba.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ella en un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué arruinarás?

Trunks se tapó la cara. Se le había ido de las manos, todo.

La iba a perder para siempre.

—A ti…

Todo dicho.

Marron, pensó, le soltaría las manos; las estrechó aún más. Avergonzado, levantó los ojos: ella tenía, en los suyos, toda la compasión que un ser humano puede tener. La vio con el carácter que cada muy tanto sacaba, sólo cuando era pertinente hacerlo, pues el resto del tiempo, fiel a su naturaleza, Marron permanecía tan calmada como la más leve brisa de verano. Ella terminó sonriéndole; Trunks sintió que la merecía menos que nunca.

—¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Por qué me vas a arruinar?

—Porque me vuelves loco, Marron. Me sacas de mí…

Ella bajó la mirada, apenada.

—T-Tú a mí, Trunks, pero no por sentirlo así pienso que voy a arruinarte…

Aunque sonrojada, Marron le sonrió una vez más. Trunks se dio cuenta de que no conocía del todo esa faceta de ella. Conocía a la Marron tímida, a la seria, a la que reía suavemente, a la que quería saber cosas y siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender. Todas ellas eran transparentes para él, pero no esa Marron que veía en ese momento, una Marron capaz de admitir, aun cuando no pudiera evitar el sonrojo, que sentía deseo por él.

Trunks apretó los ojos por la culpa al sentir que el diálogo lo excitaba.

—¿Te saco de ti…?

Marron rio. El rojo no se le iba, pero la honestidad tampoco.

—Claro que sí… Digo, sé que las mujeres no suelen decirlo, porque, bueno, todas esas cosas que ya sabes, pero no creo que tenga algo de malo admitirlo. No acepto que no debo decirlo, ¿está bien?

—¿Pero…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es posible que yo te saque de ti?

La vio parpadear y parpadear. Trunks juntó más las piernas, odiándose la dureza que entre ellas se manifestaba.

—N-No lo sé, Trunks… Sólo pasó. —Vio cómo Marron apretaba las piernas, también—. Me han gustado otros chicos, pero siempre me gustaste más tú… —Hizo una pausa. Marron lucía tan dulce, tan pura, que lo que decía parecía una contradicción—. Digo, siempre me he imaginado… contigo.

—¿Cómo? —indagó.

—Pues… Eso, me he imaginado contigo. En… la… cama, contigo. ¿Está mal que te lo diga? Disculpa si te molesta, pero no siento que deba guardármelo: si tú lo dices, entonces yo lo diré también…

¿Ella lo deseaba? Increíblemente, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, en que Marron pudiera experimentar por él, además del evidente amor que le profesaba, una atracción netamente física. ¿Era eso lo que ella intentaba decirle? Mai era demasiado pudorosa como para decir lo que deseaba, lo había hecho muy, muy pocas veces. Que Marron se sincerara con él sobre ello desde el inicio lo asombraba. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Era algo que le encantaba.

—Pensé que… —Se rascó la nuca. Presentía que estaba a punto de decir una soberana estupidez—. Marron, pensé que querías hacerlo conmigo por…

—¿Por amor?

—Por amor…

Ella se sonrió de esa manera tierna que él apenas lograba tolerar. Esa sonrisa, por la dulzura innata que desprendía, era la que le daba deseos de corromper.

Se apretó más las piernas con un odio visceral recorriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies.

—Claro que es por amor, Trunks, pero también es por… Tú sabes…

—¿Deseo?

Marron, sonrojada hasta el cuello, asintió.

Se había sentido un monstruo por desearla con tan arrollador ímpetu. Ella lo deseaba también. Ella no sólo quería expresar amor; quería gozar.

Con él.

Trunks tosió. Estaba rebalsado de confusión.

—Cuando pensaba en que esta noche llegara —dijo Trunks—, pensaba en amor, en darte amor, en expresarte amor. Pensar en lo otro me hacía sentir mal.

Extrañada, Marron le sujetó con más firmeza las manos.

—¿Por qué? —indagó.

Trunks continuó:

—Porque te deseo de formas muy… vehementes. Sucias, animales. Soy parte saiyajin y a veces deseo cosas que ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender.

—¿Como cuáles?

Estaban excitados. Una tensión en el aire, en las miradas, en la piel que se rozaban tomados de la mano, le hizo saber a Trunks que era mutuo, que la excitación que tenía, voraz en tan delicado momento, era compartida: Marron, que apretaba las rodillas con fuerza, temblando, también lo deseaba. Y mucho.

—No te puedo contestar eso.

—¿Por qué no, Trunks?

—Porque temo asustarte.

—Sé que estos temas son complicados, pero podemos hablarlo. Puedes confiar en mí…

—Es que… eres tan pura…, tan perfecta… Si te toco, si te lo hago, temo ensuciarte.

—¿Ensuciarme…?

—Temo mancharte hasta el punto de… —Respiró fuerte por un pinchazo de dolor en su férrea excitación. Tragó saliva en un intento absurdo de reprimirse—. Temo arruinarte.

Se acercaron poco a poco; hablaban en murmullos casi inaudibles.

—¿De qué manera… temes arruinarme?

Chocaron las frentes, se acariciaron con ellas, respiraron sobre el otro. Trunks abrió los ojos apenas: Marron lo miraba con una intensidad que, estaba seguro, nunca le había notado.

Era pasión.

Una tímida, reprimida, genuina, incalculable pasión.

Mirarse, rozarse, apretarse las manos, saberse lejos de todo; no había nada que no los excitase. El aire era denso, caliente, y no hacía más que elevar las ganas.

—¿Te excita que te desee de esa manera?

Marron negó.

—Me excita que seas tú mismo… —Marron lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Habló contra su agitado corazón—. Si no me explicas a qué te refieres, no sabré si me asusta a no, si me excita o no. Sólo quiero que seas tú…

—¿Quieres… saber?

—Quiero…

—¿Y si te digo cosas horribles…?

—No sabré si lo son, no a menos que tú me lo expliques…

Le miró los pechos: pequeños, casi andróginos. Su boca cayó en el escote de ella, besó, besó, subió al cuello y siguió. En la boca se detuvo.

—Marron…

Todo se nubló. En el transcurso, se escuchó gemir como nunca lo había hecho, la sintió sobre él, apretándose a él. Sintió las nalgas de ella bajo sus manos, los pechos a cada lado de su rostro, y por sobre todo sintió cómo ella jadeaba su nombre.

—D-Dímelo, Trunks…

No estaba dentro de ella; se sentía dentro de ella. La embestía sin hacerlo, la ropa de por medio, y tocarla era como penetrar al mismísimo infierno.

Habló: dijo lo que jamás había dicho, cada fantasía, cada posición. Dijo hasta lo que no sabía temblando contra ella y ella contra él. Dijo demasiado, tanto, tanto, mientras se hacía adicto a la piel que besaba, al cuerpo que palpaba, a la mujer que latía contra él. Se sintió acelerar, también endurecer; sintió que a su cuerpo lo recorría una fuerza irracional. Y su boca decía y decía mientras la lengua se contenía de acariciar, mientras los dientes se contenían de morder.

Sintió las manos de ella, apretándolo.

La escuchó gemir un «sí».

La niebla desapareció.

Después de dejar a Marron sobre la cama, Trunks se levantó, y se despeinó, y lloró al sentir más que nunca la culpa fusionada a la excitación.

—Soy una inmundicia y nunca te mereceré.

—Trunks… —la escuchó susurrar a espaldas de él.

—¡Soy una maldita inmundicia!

Se sentó en el suelo o cayó en él, más bien. Con la manga de la camisa limpió las lágrimas furtivas que caían por sus ojos. No quería darse vuelta y enfrentarla. ¡No iba a poder hacerlo nunca más! Porque había dicho en exceso y ella, sabía, ya no lo querría más.

Pero no.

Marron, arrodillada detrás de él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Trunks quiso alejarla, pero no pudo, pero la culpa de desear sentirla pese a lo monstruoso que pudiera ser se lo impidió.

—Te juzgas en exceso, Trunks. Y me prejuzgas también.

Incrédulo, él volteó hacia ella.

—¿Qué?

Marron le limpió las lágrimas con una dulzura única, una que sólo ella podía alcanzar. Sentirla limpiarlo le rompió en mil pedazos el corazón.

—Que te juzgas de más y me prejuzgas también —reiteró ella, ella que todo lo decía en tono apacible, ella que siempre encontraba la manera de comprenderlo.

Ella, que era infinita como un cielo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó él.

—Todo lo que dices, todo lo que deseas… Trunks, pensé que hablarías de cosas horribles, de esas cosas extremas e inconfesables. Lo que has descripto, para mí, es pasión, nada más… —Acarició su estómago con una palma abierta. Trunks sentía que la caricia de ella le reconstruía, trozo por trozo, el destrozado corazón—. Eres apasionado y tienes imaginación. ¿Eso te hace pensar que me arruinarás? ¿Y qué tal si…? —Le besó la espalda; Trunks ya no podía respirar—. ¿Acaso piensas que yo no…, que yo no quiero hacer esa clase de cosas?

Las manos de Trunks cayeron a cada lado; las manos de Marron subieron hasta su pecho.

—Yo también me imaginé contigo, como te dije —repitió ella despacio, en voz baja, tímida pero convencida—. Q-Quizá lo que me imaginé es un poco más inocente, idealizado, propio de una adolescente sin experiencia, pero… Lo hice, Trunks. También te imaginé junto a mí y parecido a como me imaginaste tú, digo… Dentro… de mí.

El aire volvió a calentarse. Trunks no lo podía creer.

—¿De ti…?

—De… De mí. Te imaginé… de muchas maneras y durante mucho, mucho tiempo, desde antes de que estuviéramos juntos.

—Marron…

—No te lo pedí antes, hacerlo contigo, digo, porque temía que no me lo hubieras pedido tú por no desearme lo suficiente, que fuera eso y no el respeto lo que te detuviera. Sé que soy insegura, pero… temía que el recuerdo de Mai te detuviera. Que ella… Que yo no te gustara al nivel de ella…

Quiso llorar; supo que ella lloraba, detrás.

—¿Te decepcionó que no fuera yo quien lo pidiera…?

—Al principio sí, lo siento… Después, me di cuenta de que esto debía ser difícil para ti… Además, me aterraba que me dijeras que no y que eso significara que aún pensabas en ella…

Trunks tragó saliva. Pudo ponerse realmente serio por primera vez en un sinfín de minutos.

—No es por Mai, Marron —aseguró—. Fue por esto, porque me sentía inmundo por desearte de esta manera tan malditamente insoportable, por temer asustarte con mi exageración, por sentir que nunca te podré merecer.

—Trunks…

—¿Sí?

—¿Mai y tú peleaban por esto?

Trunks se recordó en la cama con Mai, peleando por la insatisfacción de los dos, por el equilibrio que jamás habían encontrado a la sexualidad en su relación. Pero no: en nada habían podido encontrar el equilibrio, les había faltado sabiduría para hallarlo, eran demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos como para lograrlo. No era sexo nada más: la grieta provocada por el desequilibrio estaba presente en cada aspecto de su relación. En el amor de los dos, en la pasión de los dos, en la amistad de los dos.

—Ella y yo peleábamos por todo —afirmó.

—¿Por esto también?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo era demasiado depravado y ella demasiado pudorosa. Nunca encontramos la forma de… equilibrarnos. A la larga, terminamos hartándonos, de esto y de todo, de la mera idea de estar juntos. En todos los aspectos, en todo nos hartamos…

—¿Y tú pensabas que sería igual conmigo…?

Trunks se desprendió del agarre. Miró a Marron sin poder ocultar la impresión.

—No lo había pensado así.

Lo pensó, entonces: era verdad.

Al final de su relación con Mai, Trunks estaba lleno de rencor hacia sí mismo, pues había cometido un grave error con ella: no poder llegar al equilibrio de lo que cada uno era. Veía en los diversos desacuerdos la base de todos sus errores, la sentencia de muerte para tan significativa relación.

No quería cometer los mismos errores con Marron, así se lo había propuesto desde el primer día: su esfuerzo había rendido sus frutos y, junto a Marron, sentía que el equilibrio no podía ser más perfecto. Sin embargo, faltaba el sexo, y con el sexo se sentía más débil, porque sí, porque era un depravado, porque era apasionado y le costaba, por su impulsividad, dominar a pleno sus instintos. Quería ser mejor hombre y guardarse esas ideas calientes y absurdas en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería llegar a Marron de otros modos, hacer del vínculo emocional lo más importante y demostrarle a Marron y también a sí mismo que podía ser todo cuanto se propusiera dentro de la relación, que podía salvarlos y no arruinar nada esta vez.

Quería ser perfecto para Marron.

Había olvidado que, para ser perfecto, debía dejar de ser él.

—¿Ella y tú perdieron el equilibrio de su relación?

—Sí. Yo la sentía demasiado cerrada, testaruda. Ella me sentía egoísta e injusto.

—¿Eras egoísta e injusto?

—Sólo la amaba demasiado… Nunca quise arruinarlo y sé que ella tampoco, pero el desgaste hizo que dejara de funcionar. Y con respecto al sexo, sólo quería demostrarle de una y mil formas cuánto me encantaba tenerla junto a mí…

—¿Conmigo… te pasa lo mismo?

Trunks sonrió. Se sentía ligero, al fin. Junto a Marron, ligero, dispuesto a todo y más junto a ella.

Marron, de repente, lo hacía sentir él, él completo, imperfecto, depravado, egoísta, injusto, pero real.

Y ella era, ante él, un inalcanzable cielo de cristal.

—Lo siento mil veces más fuerte por ti —dijo—. Tanto, de una manera tan loca, que siento que te ensucio con sólo mirarte.

Porque él era una inmundicia indigna de tan majestuoso cielo.

Marron frunció el ceño. Después, al relajarlo, esbozó una sonrisa.

—No está bien lo que haces.

—¿Qué cosa, Marron?

—Mirarme desde abajo. —Marron le sujetó las manos nuevamente—. No estoy por encima de ti, no quiero que me mires desde ahí.

»¿Cómo vas a impedir que se forme una grieta esta vez, si me idealizas a ese nivel?

Trunks abrió los ojos cuanto pudo ante la revelación. Se sentía él mismo, al fin lo sentía; sentía a Marron más inalcanzable que nunca.

Ella tenía razón: su problema, el principal, era cuánto la idealizaba, verla no como a una mujer con la cual, al parecer, había una enorme compatibilidad, sino verla como al cielo de cristal que él, mundano e imperfecto, jamás podría alcanzar.

—¡Pero si eres perfecta! —bramó él en total sinceridad—. ¿Cómo puedo verte como a una igual? ¡No puedo! Marron, me fascinas, me vuelves loco… ¿Cómo hago para no idealizarte más?

Marron tenía lágrimas al borde de los ojos. Trunks supo que la halagaba tanto como la decepcionaba. Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo también.

—Tendrás que… conocerme más —farfulló ella, temblorosa—. ¿ _Quieres_ … conocerme más?

Quería conocerla completa. En cuerpo, en alma; completa y para siempre.

Asintió.

—Sólo al conocerme del todo entenderás que no soy tan… especial… como crees que soy. ¿De acuerdo? Prométeme que lo intentaremos, que intentarás dejar de idealizarme.

Trunks sintió suya la emoción de ella: el sentir provenía de la misma raíz, de aquello de lo que juntos significaban. A Trunks le seguía pareciendo imposible, pues ella era la mujer más especial que había conocido, pero nada lo hacía más feliz que la idea de poder formar parte de ese cielo, que la idea de poder merecérsela al tocar su genuina humanidad.

Su humanidad, completa.

—A cambio… —susurró ella—, prometo dejar de idealizarte también.

—Eso no será difícil —afirmó él entre risas—. Verás que te desilusionaré bien rápido.

Marron largó una tierna carcajada.

—Tonto…

Se abrazaron, se besaron, siempre riendo.

Era tiempo.

Trunks se sintió en blanco. El miedo irracional a volver a fallar en una relación que tanto significaba para él imperaba aún, pero Marron era sincera y eso lo calmaba. Recordó entonces que ella no era Mai, que era completamente diferente, que él ya había vivido una historia lo suficientemente intensa como para no volver a fallar esta vez. Marron era una segunda oportunidad de amar en plenitud, en cuerpo, en alma, en corazón.

Ya había superado a Mai, hacía tiempo, hacía demasiado, y ya no tenía caso sentir culpa por lo que no podía reparar. Amaba a otra mujer, la amaba en exceso. El miedo no tenía, entre ellos, lugar. No tenía caso sentir culpa por amar una vez más.

—¿Qué me harías, Marron…? —farfulló Trunks mientras la besaba locamente, mientras la recostaba en el suelo.

En susurros, siempre sonrojada, Marron dijo algunas cosas. Siempre me imaginé que… Me gustaría que… En ese lugar que tanto me… Y lo otro, y lo demás, y ser lo mismo contigo sin importar nada más. Ser uno contigo, Trunks. Mirarte y que me mires a mí, sentirte y que me sientas a mí.

—Quiero todo… Todo, contigo —dijo ella al final, y lloró.

Trunks la peinó. Besó cada rincón del rostro, cada lágrima, cada milímetro enrojecido. En el temblor que ella le contagió supo que ya no podían más.

—Para hacerlo todo… —susurró él instándola a ponerse de pie—, primero lo primero. —Se paró frente a ella, sonriente, al fin el hombre en el cual la experiencia lo había convertido y no aquella fachada de perfección que tan poco era capaz de sostener—. Primero tenemos que hacer eso, _lo primero_ …

Ella asintió tímidamente.

Trunks se desnudó. Lo hizo con rapidez, despreocupado, sin pudor alguno, justo como era él siempre, él en esencia al fin frente a la mujer que no lograba dejar de idealizar desde abajo. Al terminar, se sentó en el suelo. Detrás de Marron, la cama aguardaba.

—¿Qué…? —farfulló ella con las mejillas rojas, como siempre, pasmada ante la desnudez de él, que ante ella se sentía cómodo y libre, pues si los ojos de ella no mentían y ese deseo era real, entonces él podía imaginarse que la merecía, que era un igual, porque ella merecía todo lo que quisiera.

Si era a él a quien quería, entonces…

—Ahora tú —pidió Trunks—. Sácate la ropa.

Aunque temblando y roja y tímida y todo, Marron lo hizo. Cuando terminó, Trunks vio, al verla, al cielo de cristal. Era la criatura más espléndida, una tan imponente como frágil, tan majestuosa e infinita. Tan dañina para la razón de él por la belleza que ostentaba.

Era todo cuanto siempre había soñado.

—Eres hermosa —aseguró atravesado por la emoción, como un pintor ante su obra maestra. Y ella no era suya, pero quería imaginarse que, por un instante, lo era—. ¿Cómo hago para soportarlo…? Se me ocurren mil ideas más…

Marron le extendió una mano. Sintió, él, que verla lo había matado, que ella venía a llevárselo. Al cielo. A donde ella pertenecía.

—Sólo… —la escuchó farfullar en medio del ensueño— no me dejes sola aquí arriba.

Y sí: se lo iba a llevar.

Se puso de pie. Ni estando frente a frente pudo dar crédito a lo que veía. Su piel, sus ojos, su cabello, sus pechos, su sexo, sus piernas. Era una droga y quería inyectársela. Era un vicio en el cual ansiaba caer.

Sin más palabras para continuar halagándola en lo profundo de sus emociones, lo hizo con besos. Al estrecharla contra su cuerpo, los dos igualmente desnudos, iguales en las carencias que delataban y en nada más, supo que esta vez tenía que salir bien, que tenía que ser más maduro, que tenía que luchar.

El amor lleva al idealismo; el idealismo, a la perpetuidad.

Se besaron, se apretaron y la cama los recibió. Los labios de él viajaron, viajaron, hasta alcanzar lo más recóndito. Gruñó al aventurar besos entre las piernas de ella, incapaz de hablar, de pensar; sabiendo que la única manera de rendir tributo a su majestuosidad era haciéndola delirar. Y la besó con los labios, con los dientes, con la lengua, todo entre las dos piernas, escuchando los suspiros como si éstos formaran la más imponente melodía, una verdadera obra maestra.

Los besos prepararon el camino que quería recorrer sin causarle dolor a ella. Estaba lista, al fin.

Sobre, plástico, seguridad. Puso una mano a cada lado del rostro de ella y sintió que ya había pasado por esto, y no con otra, sino con ella, con Marron en otras versiones, en otra clase de historias. Era un reencuentro.

Era tan especial como siempre.

Entró en ella controlando todo, al saiyajin, al humano, al monstruo, al muchacho que aún no había dejado de ser muy a pesar suyo; entró y se le fue la respiración.

—¿Duele…?

—U-Un poco…

—Tranquila, ya pasará…

Estrujó las sábanas; sentía que penetraba al cielo, no al infierno, y que era el cielo aquello que lo engullía. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio al moverse dentro y fuera. Contuvo un insulto de salvaje regocijo y gruñó para compensar. Vio al sol al final del cielo y supo que allí debía llegar.

Se apuró, aceleró.

—¿Duele…?

—No…

—¿Te gusta…?

—S-Sí…

Apretó los dientes, estrujó más las sábanas; se moría, se desintegraba. Aceleró con miedo no de dañarla, pues ella era imbatible, sino por él, por la cercanía de la muerte. Unas manos empujaron sus caderas, entonces, tan temblorosas como su dueña y como él, que terminó mirando la pared lateral del cuarto, la ventana, el esbozo de un reflejo.

Era ella, con su calor, con su belleza, con su hermoso cuerpo, quien se lo hacía a él.

—¿Duele…?

—No. Ya no…

—¿Puedo hacerlo más fuerte…?

—Por… favor…

A la velocidad la acompañó la fuerza, así. Las caderas chocaban, vehementes; colisionaban la una contra la otra ávidas del vicio monstruoso, hermoso por ser sincero y compartido, de la unión que se suscitaba entre sus cuerpos. Él la veía a los ojos: las lágrimas la surcaban completa.

—Lloras…

—Tú también…

Apretaron sus frentes, entrecerraron los ojos, sollozaron.

Sonreían.

—¿Te duele…?

—Estoy feliz…

Rieron.

Él también lo estaba.

Aferrados con una mano al rostro del otro, no hubo más por decir en la opacidad que las lágrimas sentenciaron. El bosque escuchó gritos, súplicas, la melodía de dos amantes hechos a la medida del otro, equilibrados en la misma clase de pasión, descubriéndose en la plenitud de lo que juntos podían desatar.

Al mirarla a los ojos él perdió el control. Lloró al ver, en las lágrimas de ella, la aprobación.

Serían lo que quisieran. Harían lo que quisieran. Disfrutarían su intimidad como quisieran, pues desear al otro no era monstruoso; era una forma más cruda, más desgarradora, de amar.

Al terminar entre gritos, yacieron unidos todo cuanto pudieron.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Trunks…

Lloraron juntos una vez más, tan satisfechos como emocionados por tan plena consumación. Al mirarla en total fijeza, Trunks ya no recordaba a nada, a nadie; sólo en el presente podía y deseaba yacer. Sobre ella. Debajo de ella. Dentro de ella.

Siempre.

Comenzar de nuevo duele, se dijo, pero a la larga ese dolor puede transformarse en felicidad. Eso le dijeron los ojos de Marron, que un final no tiene por qué ser el único, que hay muchos caminos por recorrer en el mundo, muchos universos por explorar, en el otro y en uno mismo.

El cielo, así, será alcanzable. Sólo tenía que recordar que, quien siente, siempre tendrá alas para volar.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

 _¡Hola! Ante todo, mil gracias por llegar hasta acá. ¡Significa muchísimo para mí! Gracias de todo corazón._

Cielo de cristal _es el tercer trumar que empecé durante el año pasado._ Adiós, ayer _y_ Alegría _son los otros dos, los cuales dudo que vean su final, aunque_ Alegría _quizá sí lo retome alguna vez._ Cielo _me apasionó más porque me daba pie a hablar de dos cosas: el deseo que toda mujer tiene pero del cual siempre «queda mal» hablar cuando de nosotras se trata, algo que me frustra mucho, por cierto, y la idea de escribir a Trunks partir de su IC de_ Dragon Ball Super _, donde lo siento diferente al Trunks que imaginaba cuando aún no había continuación en el canon. Quise pintarlo más romántico, idealista, pero también quise darle esa gran pasión que le siento siempre al personaje adentro, fusionarla con esta timidez que Trunks denota en momentos específicos, con su bondad y con esta dualidad de saiyajin y terrícola que tengo tan metida en mi canon mental. Fusionando un poco las cosas, quise que Trunks, esta vez, no fuera el amante, novio y hombre perfecto que tanto leemos en fics a veces, sino un chico como cualquier otro, con sus inseguridades, sus impulsividades (que si hay un personaje impulsivo en la serie, ese es Trunks), sus errores y sus aciertos. Con respecto a Marron, como ella no tiene un IC claro en la serie, quise darle la misma dulzura que le siento a Krilin y el mismo carácter que caracteriza a Dieciocho, pero expresados con una delicadeza casi ceremonial. Espero no me hayan quedado tan mal._

 _Aclaración exprés: que Trunks y Mai sean tan diferentes es su encanto, pero lo que quise expresar acá es que, mal llevadas, las diferencias pueden perjudicar. Así lo siento yo, por lo menos, que si las diferencias llevan a un desequilibrio pueden dañar una relación. No es crítica; sólo elegí mirarlo desde otra perspectiva._

 _Última: Trunks quizá se sienta medio cerrado de mente, pero pienso que a veces algunas personas lo son no por pensarlo realmente, sino por costumbres, por trivialidades. Son cosas que pasan; sé que Trunks, luego, lo podrá reflexionar._

Dedico esta historia a todas las fans del trumar que hay allá afuera.

 _Déjenme decirles que estoy orgullosa de nosotras, porque aunque hay canon no dejamos que eso nos quite las ganas de imaginar a Trunks y Marron juntos, e incluso muchas de nosotras le tenemos cariño a Mai. Yo la adoro, en mi caso, pero no por adorarlo voy a privarme de trumar, que siempre será mi gran debilidad._

 _Especialmente, le quiero dedicar este fic a_ _ **MarronJinzoRP**_ _(¡otra vez te cambiaste el nick! XD), porque siempre que pienso en ellos pienso en_ La vida sin ti _, mi fic favorito de los dos. Sin esa historia, hermosa, creo que ninguna de las mías existiría. ¡Gracias por tanto! Te adoro._

 _ **Gracias por leer, en serio.**_

 _Gracias por permitirme amar a estos personajes junto a Uds._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
